Ice Cream
by Flashette
Summary: Steve had never really been an ice cream person, but when the Avenger's own little red headed assassin appeared at his doorstep with two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, he couldn't turn her away.


It was a quiet night at the Avenger's Tower. There were no alien attacks or evil villains. In fact the Tower was practically empty. Tony and Pepper were out on a date, Thor was visiting Jane, Clint was on a mission, and Bruce was at a science convention in Atlanta. The spy and the soldier had the tower to themselves.

It was around 11 pm when there was a knock on Steve's door. Confused, Steve left his drawing to answer his door. When he opened it, there stood Natasha with two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Steve just silently gestured for her to come in. Natasha gave him a small rare smile and headed inside, her bare feet hardly making any noise as she made her way into his small kitchen. Steve followed her, taking in her odd appearance. She was dressed in ratty black sweat pants and a fitting red tank top; her luscious red curls were pulled up in a messy bun. Her face was make-up free and her shoulders were relaxed. It pleased Steve that she was so at ease around him. Over the past few months the cold and mysterious widow had struck up an odd relationship with the ever pure captain.

It had started out as just sparring partners, both needing a stress outlet and a challenge. Slowly their relationship grew into more. Instead of just sparring, Natasha would sometimes join the Captain on his morning jogs. Steve, instead of locking himself in his room, had also started joining her in the den after the team had breakfast to watch T.V. or play the occasional board game. Sometimes the other Avengers would join them, most times they didn't.

Their budding friendship quickly developed into more of a close partnership. Natasha knew how Steve liked to read the paper every morning instead of watching the news, so every morning without fail, she would bring him a paper along with two black coffees and a pastry from his favorite diner. Steve knew how Natasha secretly enjoyed company in the morning, so every day without fail, Steve would ask her to join him for breakfast. The two would sit out on Steve's small patio, him reading the paper while she drank her coffee, waiting for New York to wake at 5:30 in the morning. It quickly became a sacred routine for the two of them.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself as Natasha planted herself on his kitchen counter. She had already found two spoons and tossed one to him along with the ice cream. Steve just rolled his eyes at her antics and leaned against the counter across from her. Natasha was already digging into her Dutch chocolate.

"I got you rocky road. Didn't think you had tried it yet." Natasha spoke, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Um… no I don't think I have. Thanks…" he replied taking a tentative bite of the ice cream. It was pretty good.

After a few moments of silence, Natasha struck up a conversation.

"What were you drawing?" she asked, gesturing to the sketch pad he had abandoned on his kitchen island.

"Oh… Just some old war memories. The good ones…" he replied.

"Cool." Natasha replied, looking down into her half eaten ice cream. Steve noticed the dark purple bags under her eyes.

"Nat. What's this about?" Steve asked after a moment. Nat refused looked up at him.

Steve abandoned his ice cream and crossed his small kitchen to stand between her legs. He gently grasped her chin, making her look up at him. She looked so frail and broken. Steve took the ice cream out of her hand and set it on the counter before pulling her into his arms. Nat sniffed and grasped at his shirt, resting her head on his collar bone. Neither of them spoke. They both enjoyed the comfort of one another.

After a moment Natasha spoke.

"Steve… Do you ever feel alone?"

"Yes… Many times a day."

"How do you deal with it? Deal with being alone?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

Steve smirked and looked down at her. "Ah… Well I try to think of my friends and my team. I remind myself that I'm surrounded by people who love me."

"Does it work?" she asked.

Steve smirked. "Nah."

"Then… what _do_ you do?"

"Well… I try to distract myself. That's why I draw or read."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Natasha let out a small sigh and let herself relax more into Steve's embrace. Steve held her a bit tighter.

"Tash. Darling. What's wrong? What brought this up? Why aren't you sleeping?" Steve asked, loosening up his hold on her. He peered down into her tired eyes, his filled with concern.

"I… I feel so a-alone Steve." She stuttered, her green eyes filling with tears. "E-everyone has someone who cares for them. Tony has Pepper. Bruce has that science-y girl, Betty. Thor has Jane and Clint has his new partner, Barbara. A-and I have no one."

"I'm alone too Tash." Steve replied, wiping away a stray tear. "I don't have a significant other either."

Natasha just sniffed and looked up into his eyes. "I… I'm just so tired of being alone."

"I know."

Both just stood there in silence. Steve had pulled Natasha back into his embrace. She was gently resting her hands and head over his heart.

"Hey Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do… Do you want to be alone… together?" Natasha asked timidly.

"Yes Tash. I'd like that a lot."

Natasha just smiled and nuzzled closer to him.


End file.
